Elena and Damon
"Because he's Damon in love with you." -- Isobel Saltzman to Elena Gilbert about Damon Salvatore, (Isobel). The relationship between Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore has been complicated throughout the series due to the fact that Damon is falling in love with Elena while she is in love with his brother Stefan Salvatore. Season One Damon met Elena at the Salvatore Boarding House when she was looking for Stefan, his brother. He purposely brought up Katherine Pierce, an old flame of Stefan and himself though he didn't say so. He wanted Elena to think Stefan was still heartbroken and on the rebound. She left when Stefan arrived. While hosting a dinner for herself, Stefan and Bonnie Bennett, Damon turned up along with Caroline Forbes. Stefan was against letting Damon in the house but Elena didn't mind as she didn't know that the Salvatore brothers were vampires. They talked afterwards and Elena realized that Damon had loved Katherine as well. He felt uncomfortable and changed the subject to Elena quitting cheer-leading. Later that night, Elena dreamed about making out with Stefan who turned into Damon, frightening her. She was relieved it was just a dream, unaware that a crow was by her window. When Elena was about to leave a rally, Damon showed up saying he was hiding from a talkative Caroline. He tried to use his compulsion on her and told her she was attracted to her, but before he could try and kiss her, she slapped him in the face. Stefan, wanting to protect her from his brother, gave her a necklace containing vervain so that she wouldn't fall prey to any compulsion Damon tried to use. Damon later went to Elena's house while she was sleeping and gently stroked her face, which showed that he has some feelings for her. At the Founder's Party, Elena realized that Damon was hurting Caroline. Elena confronted him about it which caused Damon to attempt to kill Caroline. After Damon escaped from the Salvatore Boarding House basement, he came to Elena's house looking for Stefan who had taken his ring which could protect him from the sun. Damon immediately found out that Elena knew they were both vampires, because she tried to keep him from coming in. Elena was shocked that Damon had turned Vicki Donovan, who was already unstable, into a vampire. At the Halloween Party, Elena found Vicki with Jeremy. When Vicki attacked Elena, Stefan staked and killed her in front of a horrified Jeremy. At home, Elena asked Stefan if he could use his compulsion to erase Jeremy's memory of the event but because Stefan couldn't do it properly, Damon volunteered to do it after he got rid of Vicki's body. On Stefan's birthday, Elena saw him having fun with his friend Lexi. She and Damon talked about it, Elena noting that it was a time Stefan was really happy, sometime that Damon was against. Bonnie made several attempts to dispose of her necklace that had belonged to her ancestor Emily. Damon was trying to get the necklace because the crystal could help him retrieve Katherine from the vampire's tomb. Caroline, Bonnie and Elena held a séance to find out what Emily wanted but Emily possessed Bonnie. Damon found out her location at the ruins of Fell's Church and tried to stop her from destroying the crystal but was unsuccessful. Elena was horrified when Damon, out of rage, attacked Bonnie but was relieved when saved her. Stefan decided to leave town and Damon decided to go with him. Plans changed when a new vampire started attacking the town; it was revealing to be Logan Fell who was killed by Damon as a human and was eventually killed by Alaric Saltzman. When Elena found a photo of , she left Stefan's home and while driving on the road, her car ran into a hooded man but he survived and made his way towards her overturned car. Frightened, Elena screamed and he super sped away. Damon arrived seconds later and pulled Elena from her car. She told him she looked like Katherine before passing out. Damon took Elena to Georgia to see an old friend of his, a witch named Bree. Elena was shocked that Damon had taken her out of Mystic Falls but she refused to talk to Stefan when he called. Damon took her to Bree's Bar and Elena decided that if she was to spend the day with him, she had to drink. The two ended up enjoying each other's company until Elena stepped out of the bar to speak to and was kidnapped by Lee, Lexi's boyfriend. Lee wanted revenge for Damon killing Lexi but Elena made him remember Lexi and that she wouldn't have wanted him to do what he was doing. Elena saved Damon's life and he took her back to Mystic Falls. The mystery guy showed up again and Damon suggested that Elena pose as bait to get the vampire in the open to kill him. Elena agreed against Stefan's better judgment but the trio went to the 50's dance together. Damon tried to make peace with Bonnie but was unsuccessful. He asked Elena to dance and she accepted-- for herself and Stefan. When Elena saw a hooded man, Stefan went after him. He wasn't the guy who was stalking her however, and she threatened her to leave the dance. He attacked her but Stefan and Damon arrived. The brother questioned him about why he was after Elena but wouldn't accept that it was for fun. Noah told them that they could open the tomb using Emily's grimoire but because he had been let in, Stefan staked him. Stefan promised Damon he would help him find Emily's grimoire but told Elena he had to stop Damon from getting Katherine out of the tomb. Damon didn't trust Stefan and asked Elena as a second judgment. She lied to him and he believed her. She and Stefan found the book in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave but Damon arrived and decided to get the book by threatening to turn Elena. He succeeded. Stefan took Elena home, but when he found out Anna was in the house, he found Elena had gone missing. He asked for Damon's help, but Damon, still upset with him, gave well-wishing for Elena's death, driving Stefan to ask Sheila Bennett. The Bennetts decided to open the tomb so Damon could get Katherine and leave. To ensure that they wouldn't close the tomb on him, Damon took Elena in with him as insurance. Season Two :Coming Soon! Episodes For A Romance 1. Bloodlines- After rescuing her from her totaled car, Damon takes Elena on a road trip to Georgia to "have fun". During their stay in Georgia, Damon is attacked by Lee, the formerly-human-now-vampire boyfriend of Lexi, who he'd staked in 162 Candles in order to throw the Founder's council off his back and make them believe the town's new vamp threat had been eliminated. Elena, however, persuades Lee to spare Damon and on the way home she revels in the fact she saved his life. Lee has not been seen since. 2. Miss Mystic Falls- Damon is Elena's date for the Miss Mystic Falls pageant when Stefan goes MIA to sate his newly revived bloodlust. The pair dance and get very intimate during the day, but Damon never actually kisses her or attempts to turn her. 3. Isobel- When Isobel walks into her mansion she sees Damon with Cherie and sends her out. They have a sorta-intimate moment. But Damon slams her head into the floor and tells her that her coming after Elena was a bad move, and he also told her that if she doesn't leave her alone he'll rip her to shreds because he does believe in killing the messenger. Katherine found Isobel when she turned her and gave her the necklace that allows her to walk around in the day. 4. Founder's Day- At the end of the episode, Damon thanks "Elena" for saving him from the basement John Gilbert had burned to kill all the tomb vamps. He kisses her cheek and she looks a little suspicious before he kisses her full-on on the mouth. She reciprocates the gesture in full before Jenna Sommers opens the door, catching them, and telling "Elena" to come in. Damon leaves after a moment's hesitation and "Elena" apparently stabs John, where it is revealed "Elena" is actually Katherine Pierce. Episodes Against A Romance or Platonic Friendship 1. Friday Night Bites- When Damon leans in to kiss Elena on the lips due to her resemblance to Katherine, she slaps him and tells her she's not Katherine. 2. Family Ties- Elena confronts Damon about the bite marks on Caroline's body, although she had yet to discover he and Stefan were vampires at the time, and angrily tells him there is something wrong with him and to stay away from Caroline. 3. Lost Girls- After discovering the Salvatore brothers' true nature, she tells Damon to leave immediately after he arrives at her doorstep. However, he doesn't listen and enters the house, telling him to not look at him with those "judgey little eyes". He then tells her to be careful who she invites in and leaves. 4. Haunted- Elena learns that Damon turned Vicki. 5. A Few Good Men- Elena learns Damon "killed" her birth mother, Isobel. Episodes For A Platonic Friendship 1. The Night of the Comet- when Elena comes to the Salvatore mansion in search of Stefan, she meets Damon for the first time and apologizes for intruding. He says it's okay and shows her around the house. When Stefan finds them, he abruptly leaves, but not before politely kissing her hand. 2. Friday Night Bites- Damon helps Elena in the kitchen and they have a nice conversation about her life since her parents' death. 3. 162 Candles- Damon comments on how Stefan is having fun on his birthday and Elena agrees. 4. Bloodlines- During the pair's stay in Georgia, they engage in a friendly drinking game with the locals. 5. Fool Me Once- after Damon discovers Katherine isn't in the tomb, he rages for a moment that "She's not here!" before Elena arrives and helps Stefan convince him to escape the tomb before the spell opening it wears off. Afterwards, she apologizes about the revelation and gives him a comforting hug. 6. Let The Right One In- Elena helps Alaric and Damon rescue Stefan from the vengeful tomb vampires. 7. Miss Mystic Falls- Damon steps in as Elena's dance partner when Stefan gets his bloodlust back. 8. Blood Brothers- Damon tells Elena his side of the story of how he and Stefan became vampires. 9. Isobel- Although it takes some coercing, Elena is able to have Damon give her the device Isobel wants. 10. Founder's Day- Elena is hurt when Jeremy is still angry at her for having Damon erase his memory of Vicki's death. He defends her and threatens to knock him unconscious if he ever talked to her like that again, showing how deeply he cared for her as a friend. He also kisses who he thinks is , but it is actually , showing that he has true feelings for her. Quotes Season One :Damon: I'm Damon, Stefan's brother. :Elena: He didn't tell me he had a brother. :Damon: Well, Stefan's not one to brag. :Damon: I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him. :Elena: You say it like every relationship is doomed to end. :Damon: I'm a fatalist. :Damon: (whistles) Great gal, she's got spunk. :-- The Night of the Comet. :Elena: Is that "Damon Salvatore" and "Stefan Salvatore"? :Damon: The original Salvatore brothers. Our ancestors. Tragic story actually. :Damon: I want to apologize to you for being such a world class jerk the other night when I tried to kiss you. There's no excuse. My therapist says I'm acting out, trying to punish Stefan. :Damon: Let's just say that the men in the Salvatore family have been cursed with sibling rivalry. :Damon: The Salvatore name was practically Royalty in this town, until the war. There was a battle here. :Elena: The Battle of Willow Creek. :Damon: Right. :Damon: Stefan and Damon had someone they loved very much in that church. :Elena: Who was in the church that they wanted to save? :Damon: A woman, I guess. Doesn't it always come down to the love of a woman? :Elena: Look, I'm sorry you and Stefan have this thing between you. But I can't get in the middle of it Damon. I just, I hope you two can work it out. :Damon: I hope so too. :-- Family Ties. Gallery Feel free to add any pictures about Elena and Damon: Season 1 File:Elena and Damon 1.jpg|Promo Poster. File:Elena and Damon 3.jpg|Elana and Damon. File:Elena and Damon 4.jpg|Elena and Damon in Bloodlines. File:Elena and Damon 5.jpg|Elena and Damon in Unpleasantville. File:Elenadamondance.jpg|Elena and Damon dance at the Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Bloodlines03.jpg|Damon takes Elena to Georgia. Season Two BadMoonRising00.jpg|Damon and Elena in Bad Moon Rising Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-3.jpg Notes References Category:Relationships